Prior to the present invention, the energy crisis has become notorious in the present and future lack of adequate source(s) and productivity of oil, gasoline, electricity from hydro and other sources, and the lack, together with the present and future anti-business effect on economies of various nations and the individuals thereof, and together with the ever-increasing burdens of greater expense of available energy and increased inflation, together with the present degree and future potential remaining degree of dependence of this nation upon foreign resources.
Heretofore, there have not been any practical and operational substitutes for the conventional power sources of the types discussed above, and development by industry and science have given no great promise of suitable and/or adequate substitutes.
Obviously such substitute and new source of energy or new mechanism of efficiently utilizing existing naturally-occurring and readily available energy is highly desirous, and if such were made available, many if not all of the problems noted above would be overcome and/or eliminated substantially.